


Splitting Up

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Splitting Up

You were shaking and crying when Dean got you awake. He pulled you close, letting you calm down before even thinking about it. John was panicked as well when Sam managed to get him awake. He looked over to see you clinging to Dean. When Dean looked over, he saw the pain in his green eyes.

“I know who has her.” John told the three of you, his voice full of sorrow.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “At the end of my dream, Alessa knocked on my motel room door. She had a smile on her face while she said ‘hi, Daddy.’, but when she blinked, her eyes were yellow. Next thing she said was ‘can’t catch me’ and ran off into these…woods.”

You felt the mood drop, and you knew why. “Azazel.” Sam breathed. It was as if sound had been sucked from the room, no one dared to speak. No one knew what to say. It had taken years for John to even get close to him before, and they didn’t have that kind of time.

It felt like hours had passed since Sam had spoken his name. An eternity between the time that Dean’s call woke you up until now. “We’ve got to go after him.” Dean said, and you heard the rage in his voice.

Sitting up, you looked at him. “Yeah, we do.” You sniffed, wiping your cheeks. “Any idea how to go about this?”

Everyone’s minds were working, each of you trying to form the best way to get your little girl back. “Did either of you find anything that might point to where they could be?” You asked, hoping, really hoping that they had.

“I have a few leads.” Dean shrugged. “Best we can do is split up. I’ll take one, Sammy another, and then you two.” He motioned between you and John. When he saw the hesitation and unspoken question, he licked his lips. “Alessa knows me and Sammy. She trusts us. She’d come to us no problems. That leaves you to go with Dad. She doesn’t know who he is, doesn’t trust him, and there’s no telling what a scared toddler would do seeing a strange man come for her when she was just kidnapped.”

“I hate when you’re right.” You sighed. “Alright give us the details.”

Your car wasn’t well equipped for hunting anymore, which left you needing to ride in John’s truck. After you’d all checked out, you moved your car elsewhere, where you knew that it would be safe from getting towed, and then moved her car seat from your car, to his truck.

Dean was headed in the direction of your house, Sam north of that, and you and John were headed the furthest distance away- 6 hours to the East of where you were. It was early enough that you’d get a lot done before being forced to call it a night. It would do Alessa no good for either of you to be tired while looking for her.

The first couple hours of the trip were silent, save for the radio that was down low. Your head was on the window, your eyes closed. “Get some sleep, sweetheart.” He told you gently.

“I can’t.” You sighed. “Every time I start to drift off, I start to dream, and when I start to dream, that nightmare from last night comes back.” Your voice was low, and tired.

“Was it like mine?” John asked, glancing at you.

Sitting up, you shook your head. “No. It wasn’t.” You could tell he wanted you to tell him about it. “I was standing at the altar, in my dress. Some guy that I’d never seen before was the preacher. No one else was in the room. You showed up, all dressed up, but saying that you weren’t there for the wedding. The two of you talked, and then Alessa was next to you, holding your hand. It sounded like that you were there for her. As you walked out with her, she turned around, but like in yours, her eyes were yellow.”

He felt like his insides were being ripped apart. How bad did he hurt you for that to be your nightmare? “You know I wouldn’t take her, right?” He asked, looking at you for a moment.

You nodded, looking back at him. “Because I’d kill you before I let that happen.” And you were serious.


End file.
